Usuario discusión:Sokyroscuro
|} Un Saludo -- Ignimon (Discusión) 19:38 1 dic 2012 Ok, no te preocupes ya no pondre los links a artículos no creados :), en lugar de revertirlo o arreglarlo empezaré con la creación de los artículos de los links que ya puse ^^ solo fue Gabumon, Garurumon y Tentomon. Sobre la plantilla me parece perfecto, espero para el fin ya la tenga lista. Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 05:26 7 may 2014 (UTC) oye porque borraste la pagina Pelicula Digimon no sabias que cada pelicula tiene un link roto a esa pagina y cree la pagina para que el link roto fuera un link normal190.134.99.85 (discusión) 17:31 8 may 2014 (UTC) Ediciones Oye, te siento incómodo con mis ediciones, lo que editaste en la St-5 lo investigue a como esta en la Wiki y lo del principio son sinónimos, si te quieres encargar completamente de las cartas, dímelo, ya buscaré otras cosas que editar, de verdad no hay problema y solo seguiré subiendo imágenes. Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 04:54 10 may 2014 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Sokyro, solamente venía para preguntarte, o bueno proponerte, poner diapositivas en artículos como [Digimon Frontier ya que de esa manera se podrían ver bien ya que hay varias imágenes, por ejemplo la de los niños elegidos, que se ven mal porque por ejemplo los dos últimos que aparecen sus imágenes e información quedan en la del otro. Espero haberme hecho a entender. Gracias y Suerte -- 01:06 16 may 2014 (UTC) ---- Sokyro en qué momento te puedo encontrar en el chat -- 05:26 19 may 2014 (UTC) Carta Repetida Hola, quería comentarte que ando revisando las imágenes sin uso y esta carta 50px esta repetida con esta 50px :) Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 08:12 22 may 2014 (UTC) Plantilla de Ataques Hola, después de mucho pelearme con la tabla horizontal por fin quedo la Plantilla:Ataques, espero que la haya hecho bien, echale un ojo y me dices si necesita otra cosa Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 05:57 31 may 2014 (UTC) Plantilla:Ataques Ya se pueden ver las líneas, gracias por aceptar la propuesta, adiós editor fuente para ataques ^^ Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 05:21 4 jun 2014 (UTC) Marimed16 Primero, quiero disculparme por no estar muy activo, debido a motivos de estudio. Respecto a la usuaria, tal vez haya que replanteármelo, de momento creo que podría ser conveniente borrar los gif de evolución, ya que según yo, no aportan tanto y hacen que cueste más cargar el artículo para editarlo. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 18:46 4 jun 2014 (UTC) RE: Plantilla: Ataques Ya quedo puesta la plantilla en Omnimon espero este todo bien Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 05:18 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola Sokyroscuro, te escribo para preguntarte, si el nombre de Megidramon está bien escrito, ya que en el anime se le llama Megidoramon. Gracias WarGrowlmon (discusión) 11:45 7 jun 2014 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la aclaración, Sokyroscuro. WarGrowlmon (discusión) 08:42 8 jun 2014 (UTC) Ah perdona, no había terminado de leer el mensaje. Me refería a la version española. WarGrowlmon (discusión) 11:46 8 jun 2014 (UTC) Kanji/Kana en Ataques Hola, supongo que ya podemos usar la plantilla jeje, solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué le quitaste los br a los ataques?, siento que se ve mejor si se separan obviamente donde corresponde, ayudaría a los que empiezan a aprender japonés para la identificación de las palabras en Katakana Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 05:49 9 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola, aquí está el enlace: http://digimon.seriespepito.com/ WarGrowlmon (discusión) 09:09 9 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola, espero que tehaya llegado bien el enlace, y una pregunta: ¿cómo edito el título de una página? Gracias WarGrowlmon (discusión) 06:36 10 jun 2014 (UTC) Re: Proyectos De acuerdo,procede. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 22:42 11 jun 2014 (UTC) De acuerdo perdon, no volverá a ocurrir WarGrowlmon (discusión) 11:09 12 jun 2014 (UTC) Ya no puedo ser admin. ¿verdad? WarGrowlmon (discusión) 11:32 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola Si eso es cierto, la págima de thomas de digimon data squad no debería llamarse touma? Eric Kazer (discusión) 20:27 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Xros Heart Ok, es que Eric Kazer la había movido ya hace un rato a Luchadores Fusión y no vi que hubiera algún problema y como es nuevo el usuario Giomon12 la moví considerandolo vandalismo, creo que deberíamos hacer un foro para proponer el cambio de nombres porque siempre hay diferentes opiniones y ya que los administradores den consentimiento porque si no cada quien renombra como quiere Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 04:03 15 jun 2014 (UTC) Respuesta De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Me esforzaré porque la wiki continúe por el buen camino. Lo de los logros no se volverá a repetir Otra vez, perdón. WarGrowlmon (discusión) 08:03 16 jun 2014 (UTC) Mira NO sé lo que he hecho, solo intentaba poner los nombres en español de los capitulos nuevos de digimon fusion y algo le hice a las plantillas que se ven raras, lo siento mucho, por favor dime como arreglarlo. Eric Kazer (discusión) 15:02 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Imagen La imagen de WaruSeadramon que he subido es oficial, como ves es de 320 x 320 pixeles como todas las imágenes oficiales, además se comprueba en la buena calidad de ésta. Además la wiki en inglés (exceptuando el fan-fiction) solo sube imágenes de Bandai oficiales y cuando no hay pone cartas. Por favor deja de borrarla. --Mighel (discusión) 16:13 1 jul 2014 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Sokyroscuro, te paso la IP 190.191.14.143, ha estado vandalizando en Alphamon, Magnamon X y Aldamon, saludos Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 03:29 4 jul 2014 (UTC) Añadidas 25 secciones Listo, la plantilla de ataques, ya tiene 25 secciones ^^ me avisas si necesitan mas Infinitmon: The Yellow Dragon Digimon ϟ♪ガガ†☎ (Discusión) 19:38 8 jul 2014 (UTC) Mi estatus Si bien hace tiempo no contribuyo activamente con el proyecto, quiero decir que de todas maneras reviso los cambios seguidos, así como la imágenes que se suben, lo cual significa que mantengo mi interés. Aun así es poco probable que dedique mucho tiempo a wikia, ya que en este tiempo he estado muy enfermo e incluso tendré que ser operado. Gracias por hacerte cargo. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 20:00 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Lo siento, es que llebo un tiempo revisando y me desmotive un poco al ver que no todos los digimon estan en lista, asi que decidi hacerlo yo mismo, pero cada vez que encuentro un error o un digimon que no esta, lo edito, boy a editar todo de una vez, no hay problema Zelta (discusión) 02:08 25 jul 2014 (UTC) Sokyrooscuro, Ariel Garrido hizo 32 ediciones en Listado de Digimon (Nombres Dub) en solo 2 dias, creo que debirias rebisar. Propuesta hola, propongo la idea de que la pajina con el nombre Listado de Digimon (Nombres Dub), sea cambiado por Listado de Seres digitales (nombre Dub), ya que asi contendria una lista mas completa de todos los seres Digimon o no Digimon, esa es mi propuesta, el titulo no necesariamente puede ser ese, pero te agradeceria mucho si consideraras la idea Zelta (discusión) 23:40 31 jul 2014 (UTC) Ayuda hubo un problema con Lista de episodios de Digimon Fusion, lo unico que hise fue cambiarle ponerle el nombre Latino del capitulo 12, y no se como pero ocurrio un error, intente deshacer mi edicion, pero no funciona, sigue con el mismo error, no se si tu podias solucionarlo Giomon12 (discusión) 17:37 1 ago 2014 (UTC) Por favor te pido que tomes en cuenta la propuesta y me des una respuesta Zelta (discusión) 03:40 2 ago 2014 (UTC) Gracias por el consejo, es una buena idea, gracias Zelta (discusión) 03:57 2 ago 2014 (UTC) Pregunta estan permitidas las gifs de digievoluciones? y si un nombre de un digimon en el es distinto entre los dos doblajes, cual se usa? Giomon12 (discusión) 23:36 3 ago 2014 (UTC) Shoutmon X2 (X4 Incompleto) Porque es Shoutmon X2 (X4 Incompleto), porque yo lo veo como el incompleto de Shoutmon X3 Giomon12 (discusión) 20:54 5 ago 2014 (UTC) Me han pedido que asegure tal información es cierta, y asi es. en los ataques actuales que posee ninguno tiene tales caractericticas ni nombre tal y como dice en la serie ¿Por qué deshaces una información cierta? Disculpa lo del nombre, pero lo vi subtitulado esta tarde y salio con ese nombre, pero aun asi, si el ataque existe se le podria colocar ¿no? obviamente con su nombre real. (KoujiLight 01:15 6 ago 2014 (UTC)) paginas de videojuegos he visto que existen 2 paginas del digimon rumble arena, la de la version estaunidense: Digimon Rumble Arena, la de la version japonesa: Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution, al igual que en digimon rumble arena 2, japonesa:Digimon Battle Chronicle, y la estaunidense:Digimon Rumble Arena 2, esta bien eso de una pagina para cada version? Giomon12 (discusión) 18:38 13 ago 2014 (UTC) Digimon Black Me parece bien, nómbralos como en el juego de cartas. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 15:08 21 ago 2014 (UTC) Idioma Digital/Digimon? Siento molestar, y puede que esta pregunta sea ridicula, pero como se saber lo que pone por ejemplo en las espadas de Jesmon. Es porque ya venia puesta dicha informacion, o se puede leer lo que pone? Digimons super definitivo Me podrias decir si es cierto que Chronomon Holy Mode, Chronomon Modo Destrucción y Armageddemon son digimons super definitivos es correcto que en las paginas de las canciones también se pongan las traducciones de fandub, como el Brave Heart de cesar franco. Giomon12 (discusión) 22:14 2 sep 2014 (UTC) Re: Evolución Está bien, creo que con los fanarts no eran necesarios, y con tus cambios quedó más estructurado. En mi opinión con imágenes se ve más didáctico, aunque poniendo muchas la página se vuelve difícil de cargar y editar. Tal vez poniendo solo una plantilla en cada tipo de evolución, y en las que sean más difíciles de representar como la Ancient Spirit o algunas fusiones, dejar solo los ejemplos escritos,sin agregar la plantilla. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 23:05 2 sep 2014 (UTC) Porque cuando intento editar la Lista de episodios de Digimon Fusion ,aunque no haga ningún cambio las plantillas dejan de funcionar y solo se ve el código. ¿Me podrias decir cual es la letra en español de brave heart? Giomon12 (discusión) 00:17 8 sep 2014 (UTC) Respuesta Ok el fin de semana te dejo la respuesta, según mi disponibilidad de tiempo y como esté mi salud. Mi condición actual no me permite responderte satisfactoriamente de inmediato Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 16:59 12 sep 2014 (UTC) Estaría bien lo del proyecto de los mangas. Aunque lo de ponerlos enteros para leerlos, eso sería arriesgado, ya que nos podría trae problemas por violación a los derechos de autor. Creo que lo ideal es subir la imagen específica del digihuevo, en su defecto, no sé que imagen podría representar a todos los huevos, porque todos son diferentes en algunos casos varía mucho. Respecto a las imágenes, la de DUftmon,parece sacada de aquí http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexleopard.shtml, si bien dice Toei, más abajo afirma que "Toei picture was created by Seppi", o sea es hecha por un fan. Las otras, creo que están basadas en el Digimon Savers Lineart Book, un libro de bocetos, http://wikimon.net/images/a/a4/293_Ravmon.png. Puedes ver varios de esos dibujos en la parte inferior de algunos artículos en Wikimon. En sí, son imágenes de Toei, aunque están alteradas (agrandadas, pintadas, etc.) y lo mismo con unas de Burst Mode que andan por ahí. Tal vez sea mejor borrarlas y usar una imagen del episodio. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 00:54 14 sep 2014 (UTC) Presentación Te envió un saludo informando del entendimiento pleno y absoluto de las normas de uso de este wiki, las cuales he de cumplir con la mayor rectitud. Sin nada mas por el momento, me despido. Agulove (discusión) 20:27 24 sep 2014 (UTC) Secciones de curiosidades Si encuentro episodios que contengan la sección de curiosidades, ¿las puedo eliminar? Agulove (discusión) 19:08 26 sep 2014 (UTC) Ayuda ¿Crees poderme ayudar con el diseño de mi pagina de perfil? También, ¿Dónde podemos traducir los perfiles oficiales de los digimon para incluirlos en su pagina de wiki? seria de mucha ayuda Agulove (discusión) 02:59 27 sep 2014 (UTC) me puedes decir como confirmar el correo electronico la informacion de metal greymon y metal greymon (virus) esta revertida, me preguntaba si podias reparar eso..... Glotilde2 (discusión) 03:29 17 oct 2014 (UTC)Glotilde2Glotilde2 (discusión) 03:29 17 oct 2014 (UTC) Sección de noticias en la portada Hola Soky. Desde Wikia estamos cubriendo la Madrid Games Week, y como parte de ello he publicado una preview de Digimon All-Star Rumble. Sin embargo, he visto que no tenéis sección de noticias (entradas de blog) en la portada, por lo que ahora mismo no estará promocionada y la gente no podrá conocerla. Si no te importa, sería recomendable incluir dicha sección, así que si queréis podéis hacerlo vosotros o si os parece bien yo mismo la incluyo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 08:56 19 oct 2014 (UTC) :Ya terminé de modificar, arreglar y mejorar vuestra portada. Si estáis interesados, podríais publicitar la noticia de algún modo para que los usuarios puedan conocerla y opinar. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:41 24 oct 2014 (UTC) Respuesta Perdon, lo de Veemon, solo puedo agregar la categoria de digimon compañero solo a los personajes que han aparecido en la serie. Yo en la Mayoria de las Ediciones que hice, fue ponerle el significado a los digimon. Perdon es que bueno, no sabia, pero espero que yo no lo vuelva a repetir, Gracias. KaiserGreymon4 (discusión) 13:53 19 oct 2014 (UTC) me refiero a que la informacion esta al reves, la informacion de metalgreymon esta en la pagina metalgreymon (virus) y la de metalgreymon (virus) esta en la de metalgreymon 4 palabras: perfiles digimon al reves Glotilde2 (discusión) 02:09 21 oct 2014 (UTC)Glotilde2Glotilde2 (discusión) 02:09 21 oct 2014 (UTC) me dices como poner partes extras como ha bilidades para no ponerlos enthumb|ejemplo ataquesAgumon x7 (discusión) 21:37 22 oct 2014 (UTC) alianza eres el primer ad que encontre y tu me diste el mensaje de bienvenida.te pregunto si digimon wiki se puede alianzar a: http://es.super-smash-flash.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Super_smash_flash, te a poco ir'a creciendo,porfavor. oshawott alfa y omega togepi (discusión) 19:57 23 oct 2014 (UTC) perdon solo queria saber como poner un video como es de Damemonthumb|Yuu,Damemon y Cutemon Agumon x7 (discusión) 03:51 25 oct 2014 (UTC) pero aun sige el de Damemon a tuwarmonAgumon x7 (discusión) 05:23 25 oct 2014 (UTC) olvidalo ya cheque y vi que lo arreglaron Acerca de Concurso Anime '''Hola Sokyroscuro!' Un gusto saludarte. Te escribo porque la semana pasada publiqué un mensaje global en su comunidad y sería genial si me pueden responder. Perdona las prisas, pero nos encantaría poder contar con ustedes en el concurso. Saludos! GRG 19:45 4 nov 2014 (UTC) Edición en página de discusión ¿Porqué has revertido la edición en mi página de discusión en la que añadía la etiqueta que se utiliza para decirles a los buscadores que no quieres que muestren esa página en sus resultados? Creo que si mi página de discusión sale o no en los buscadores es decisión mía y que no deberías revertirla. --Agabi10 (discusión) 11:43 22 nov 2014 (UTC) ¿como quito y pongo imagenes de las paginas? es que la que aparece en la de espada estrella aparece como se crea la hacha estrellaAgumon x7 (discusión) 20:38 22 nov 2014 (UTC) me equiboque quise decir Star SwordAgumon x7 (discusión) 20:42 22 nov 2014 (UTC) el cuadro donde pones el nombre de los Digimon, capitulos y demas ya no me aparece ¿me ayudas?Agumon x7 (discusión) 02:18 5 dic 2014 (UTC) lo siento es que en una parte de esta wiki pero no recuerdo el titulo de donde lo lei pero ahi decia que en el juego de cartas los espiritus digitales humanos son Nivel Adulto y el bestia Nivel Perfecto y la fusion de los 2 es Nivel Definitivo como en el caso de Devidramon que en el juego de cartas tiene en total 8 ojos pero en el Anime tiene 4, podrias arreglar lo de Starmon (Xros Wars), tambien incluye a Shoutmon Ex6 o casi se me olvida ¿Cuando te bloquean en una wiki te bloquean de todas? es que si me bloquean en digimon fanon wiki no podre mandar los mensajes que dicen que siguan las series que tienen hechas o si conoces en la vida real a mabl que les da la bienvenida a los nuevos de digimon fanon wiki dile que lo de la broma de dejar la wiki estuvo mas pesada que el escudo de Craniummon.Agumon x7 (discusión) 07:02 2 ene 2015 (UTC) en la categoria de terminologia digimon aparece al llamado linea evolutiva donde dice lo del nivel hibrido y el modo de la fusion de bestia y hamon es hiper campeon y no mega me equiboqueAgumon x7 (discusión) 05:25 11 ene 2015 (UTC) Premios comunitarios de videojuegos 2014 Hola. Te escribo este mensaje porque vuestra comunidad está representada en los premios comunitarios de videojuegos 2014. Nuestra intención es crear un concurso donde se elijan los mejores juegos del pasado y el presente año; y como no de paso dar promoción a sus comunidades correspondientes. Hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo en el proyecto, y esperemos que éste tenga mucha participación, y de paso consigáis la mayor promoción y publicidad posible. Por nuestra parte, estamos intentando destacarlo mediante algunos métodos, siendo uno de ellos el banner que estamos añadiendo en todas las portadas de las comunidades participantes, y que aprovechando te informo de esto para tu conocimiento. Además, nos gustaría que cada comunidad local participante también ayude a que esto funcione, ya que al fin y al cabo como digo se trata de una forma de representaros dentro de todo Wikia en español. Para ello recomendaría que, además de por supuesto animaros a participar votando y escribiendo todos los comentarios posibles; promocionéis estos premios de forma local. Como digo ya he incluido un banner en la portada; aunque podéis usar formas alternativas como anuncios, temas de foro, el uso de perfiles sociales de vuetra comunidad (si es que los tenéis), o simplemente hablando del mismo en vuestro chat, o con el boca a boca. Por supuesto, otro método es hablando a vuestros amigos y conocidos sobre este, que además puede servir para que consigáis usuarios en la comunidad. Como es normal, os sugiero que promocionéis vuestro juego a la hora de hablar de los premios, deseándoos la mayor de las suerte para que tenga un buen resultado. Al finalizar los premios, los juegos y sus comunidades ganadoras tendrán un especial protagonismo; y es por eso que es importante vuestra ayuda para que esto salga adelante. Los premios estarán en funcionamiento hasta el próximo viernes, que finalizará el mes, por lo que toda participación será necesaria si queremos que sea un éxito. Os deseo mucha suerte, y como ya sabéis, estoy disponible por si me necesitáis para cualquier cosa. ¡Que gane el mejor! P.D: A ser posible, utiliza el enlace http://bit.ly/1x7Iubb para promocionar la página, ya que así nos sirve para medir las estadísticas de visitas del mismo, y es una forma más útil de medir la participación. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 18:28 19 ene 2015 (UTC) Plantilla:Episodios Hola, Soky. Espero que el wiki vaya bien. Últimamente sólo edito en la Sherlock Holmes Wiki, ya que me fascina ese personaje y sus versiones. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, dado que eres (creo) el admin más activo (aunque aún no me has superado en ediciones :P) te aviso que he hecho un pequeño cambio en la Plantilla:Episodios. Ahora el parámetro "serie" admite "Digimon Adventure Tri", de forma que se podrán crear los artículos de los episodios de la nueva serie sin ningún problema (no fue dificil, modifiqué el código de cuando pensábamos que ''Digimon Hunters era una serie nueva no perteneciente a Xros Wars/Fusion). El color en aquel momento fue el morado... Cámbialo a tu gusto si ese no te mola. Si te lías con el código, dime cuál color le quieres poner y lo edito, no hay problema ;) Saludos --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 22:53 20 ene 2015 (UTC) :Pues he visto lo que me pedías. Lamentablemente, aunque he hecho algunas pruebas (no en esta wiki, en una que tengo para hacer pruebas), no he sido capaz de hacer lo que me has pedido con la plantilla de Cartas. Sé (creo) que es algo relacionado con los if, pero no encuentro la forma exacta de hacer que funcione.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 15:25 21 ene 2015 (UTC) ::Suerte con lo de la plantilla. Ya he dejado opinión con el tema de la nomenclatura ;) --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiDigimon Wiki 11:22 22 ene 2015 (UTC)